


Happy Birthday

by bushViperCutie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday Cake, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Bullying, First Kiss, Happy Ending, Reader-Insert, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24275377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bushViperCutie/pseuds/bushViperCutie
Summary: It’s your birthday and you can’t wait to attend a big party where most of your fellow 7th years will be, including one Severus Snape. Ready to be more outgoing, you take a chance and participate in several fun activities that leave you wanting more.
Relationships: Severus Snape/Reader, Severus Snape/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 84





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: young!severus X reader
> 
> Word Count: 3,099
> 
> Rating: T for teen
> 
> Warnings: Bullying, kissing, steamy-ness
> 
> A/N: It was my birthday this week so I thought I’d write this quick one for everyone! If it’s your birthday this month then HAPPY BIRTHDAY and if it isn’t then a very late/early happy birthday to you :DD
> 
> Originally Posted: 5/7/20 on tumblr @bush-viper-cutie

—–

(y/n) = your name

(y/h) = your house

(e/c) = eye color

—–

****

#  **~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~**

  
Everyone who was anyone was going to be at the top of the astronomy tower tonight, ready to celebrate you and three other student’s birthdays. You made your way down the cold corridor, clutching your cloak tight to avoid a shiver.

Your shoes clacked on the dry stone and echoed through the corridor as you made it to the tower. You took it two steps at a time, ready for the best night of your Hogwarts life. You were normally shy, rather reserved, and focused on your studies all other nights, but tonight you were ready to be your dream self.

You could hear the music pounding on the door of the astronomy classroom and wondered how on earth no teacher had found out about it yet. You opened the door and the second you stepped through several people cheered, welcoming you in.

The room was open, of course since there needed to be a no ceiling for stargazing, but glittery streamers were still gently gliding high in the air, reflecting the changing lights of candles and torches on the wall. Some students in the back were playing their magical instruments of choice while laughing and keeping rhythm.

You turned and saw a pile of cloaks in the corner and added to it, freeing yourself for the night of your old self, ready to embrace the new you.

“(Y/n)! Over here!” a group of students were waving.

You smiled and ran over, jumping on your friend and giving them a hug, “This party is amazing!”

You looked around at all the students, spotting almost all (Y/H) seventh years – and some sixth years – along with dozens of other students from the other houses. No one was wearing their school uniforms, though the outfits seemed decent enough to get caught in.

“Drinks are over there!” your friend pointed over to a table with several chalices, “Careful though, its spiked.”

You nodded and left your group to grab a drink. The liquid in the chalices were orange and smelled like pumpkin juice, but there was a slight sparkle to it that seemed unusual. You held it to your nose and noted that it smelled amazing, almost making you want to chug it immediately.

You tipped it to your lips and took a sip. You were immediately hit with an immense sense of absolute joy and happiness. _Euphoria!_ You jumped happily and skipped back to your friends, falling onto one of the cushions on the bench, careful not to hit your head on a decorated telescope.

“MMM! Who brewed the Euphoria? It’s amazing!” you chugged the remaining liquid, cheered, and vigorously set your cup down beside you.

“Those Slytherins over there,” your friend pointed to a group of boys. “James made them brew it if they wanted to be let in.”

You looked over at the group and spotted Severus Snape, Mr. Perfect Potions in every class you had taken with him since first year. “Of course.” He was first to finish, the only one who could actually follow the teacher’s instructions, and everyone knew he was the one writing several of the Slytherin’s essays since fifth year.

You remembered asking him once for help on a potion and receiving it easily, which had surprised you at the time. It was after that encounter that you had begun to distance yourself from several of the Gryffindors that picked on him and others like him. They always talked about how awful he was… but he had been so nice to you that day.

He was leaning on the wall on the opposite side with his arms crossed at his chest and long dark hair falling at the sides of his face. He was always clean shaven and quiet, which made you wonder what he was doing in a place like this, especially, with his four bullies just a few feet from him.

You smiled, _If Severus can enjoy a party like this, so can I._ You laughed at that. Severus wasn’t exactly enjoying anything, just leaning against a wall with his two friends looking at everyone else enjoy things. “Snape can brew a mean Euphoria.”

“ _That_ I can’t argue with.”

Your friends continued talking for several more minutes until the last birthday kid arrived which meant the festivities could fully begin.

James stood on a bench and kicked some cups out of his way, “I’d like to thank every last one of you for finding that Gryffindor braveness inside of you and risking your weekends from now until we graduate in a few months to come to this party!”

You clapped with everyone else but rolled your eyes at his theatrics.

“Happy Birthday Remus, my friend, along with the three other students who share his birthday who have also helped put this party together,” he disheveled his own hair and jerked strands out of his eyes. “Let’s have cake!”

A giant cake appeared in the center of the room where five large blankets were spread out. The cake divided itself up into small pieces and James instructed everyone to gather around. A candle popped out of every piece and Remus, you, and the other students stepped forward.

The candles and torches went out and the cake candles lit. Everyone started singing the shortest birthday song most wizards knew and you blew out your fourth of the candles in one blow at the very end. Everyone clapped and Remus got an extra toast from Sirius and Peter.

Several students went back to talking and dancing, but a majority of the students stayed seated in the circle. You knew exactly what was coming. It had been the talk of the school for a month now and at first you knew there was absolutely NO Way you were participating… but now you felt really giddy and excited about it.

“Cake Talk is about to begin so,” Sirius looked at Severus and the other Slytherins, “anyone who doesn’t want to participate LEAVE.”

He stared at them a minute and laughed. Severus frowned and made to stand but his two friends held him down in his spot. Severus crossed his arms and stared back at Sirius, standing his ground.

“Fine then. Let’s begin,” he looked at Severus again and fake gagged, making several students laugh.

The cake floated higher in the air except for a single piece which stayed at mouth level in the air. A bottle of clear liquid appeared under cake piece and everyone clapped. The music was loud but you could still somehow hear the bated breathes of everyone as they waited for something to happen.

Suddenly, the blankets lifted two students from opposite sides of the circle and quickly carried them to the center.

“Ooooh,” the crowd cheered them on.

They looked nervous to face each other but nodded, waiting for someone to yell out a personal question.

“Have you two done it!”

Everyone burst out laughing, making the two students blush. You covered your mouth, remembering the rumor going around school last term about them getting caught in the broom closet.

“Cake.”

“Cake.”

“Boooo,” the crowd yelled.

The two students decided not to drink the Veritaserum to answer the question and leaned forward, eating the single piece of cake at the same time until their lips touched. The blanket picked them up again and sent them back to their original spots. Another piece floated down and the process began again.

The blanket chose several Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, Gryffindors, but now this was the first time a Slytherin was chosen forward. There were a handful of them in the circle, but the first one chosen was none other than Severus Snape.

He was sent forward, catching him by surprise, along with a male student. Laughter arose and Severus looked straight down, avoiding everyone’s eyes.

Sirius threw out the question, “Would you rather kiss the giant squid!”

“Cake,” Severus answered, causing a roar of laughter from the room.

“Talk,” the male student drank from the bottle. “I would rather kiss and marry the giant squid!”

“We all would, mate!” James clapped.

Severus and the other student were sent back and the cake piece stayed floating, waiting. More students went but your eyes were focused on Severus still. His arms were folded and his head was bent so low all his hair had come forward. Something was growing in the pit of your stomach. Guilt? Anger? This game was unfair and the Euphoria was either starting to wear off or it was no longer strong enough to hold back certain feelings.

The blanket was choosing again and this time James leaned forward and smacked the blankets with both hands. Severus and a female student were sent forward. This time Severus sighed and rolled his eyes, knowing exactly what was going to happen.

“What’s Snivellus remind you of?”

“Cake,” Severus folded his arms again.

“Talk,” she took a swig and burst out yelling, “A greasy slug!”

The Slytherins booed but the other students cheered. They were sent back again and two new students were chosen. Severus tried getting up to leave but the blanket had taken hold with a velcro-like strength.

You wished the game would end already. Him and most Slytherins were being treated so awful. You wished you were back by the punch admiring the music and blowing Whispering Bubbles over the edge of the tower with the other students.

You were staring off into the night sky at all the bright stars when you felt something lift you up and you turned as you were rushed forward to the center. You almost yelped but you held your mouth closed until you were set back down.

You looked up and saw the intense black eyes of Severus Snape. His arms were folded but for as long as you looked at him, he looked at you. You blushed and turned away, dreading whatever question was going to be thrown your way.

“You a virgin?”

“Course he is!”

Severus frowned and mumbled his usual reply, “Cake.” He looked away, almost agitated that everything was taking so long.

You looked around and saw you friends looking at you through almost closed fingers. They had warned you not to participate but you didn’t listen, all too eager to have your first kiss.

You breathed out and looked at Severus, making up your mind, “Cake.”

The crowd gasped and went silent. Severus looked up with parted lips, clearly shocked by your choice. He closed his mouth and swallowed, blushing deeply.

You looked at the cake and leaned forward, waiting for Severus to do the same. You looked into his dark eyes as he put his lips to the cake, ready to follow your lead. You took a bite out of the corner, followed by him, both heads tilting in opposite directions. His nose rubbed the tip of yours as another bite was taken, and then another.

He smelled wonderful, you realized. Like a library full of books and a freshly watered garden mixed with the obvious scent that belonged to him and only him. You swallowed the spongy bread with ease and found yourself eager to get to the center, ready to connect lips with him at the last bite.

You closed your eyes and breathed in the sugary smell of the expertly whipped frosting, opening your mouth and closing your lips around the tiny bit of cake, savoring it. You felt his lips touch yours and it felt like a jolt of electricity had traveled from your lips to your chest.

For a second you forgot where you were, the music stopped, and all you could feel was Severus’ breath incredibly close. You swallowed the last bit and pressed forward still, feeling a bit of frosting smear your parted lips as they connected with his. He tasted like vanilla and you found your tongue searching for any leftover sprinkles on his tongue.

He tasted even better than the cake and you couldn’t help but reach for him, grabbing his sweater and pulling him in closer. You shut your eyes tighter as you felt your lips grow warmer and begin to tingle. You felt the need to get closer, to press your body against him, but you had to remember where you were.

You pulled away and gasped, keeping your eyes locked on his as he caught his breath. He was blushing and smiling, entranced by the moment as much as you were. You wiped the white frosting off your lips and sucked it off your thumb slowly, wanting to capture his gaze even longer.

As sudden as the first time, the blanket lifted you up and rushed you back to your spot. You smiled and covered your mouth, searching for Severus’ onyx eyes again. He glanced up at you from his spot and looked down, an obvious smile playing at his lips.

The blanket no longer felt like velcro and you took the opportunity to stand up and walk over to the pumpkin juice hoping to still your racing heart. You turned and hoped Severus was following, but saw it was James and Sirius instead – the only two of their group of friends who had already gone and were free to leave.

You took a chalice and chugged it down, needing to lift your spirits to deal with James and Sirius and whatever they were about to pull.

“Well that was…” Sirius looked to James.

“Surprising, I’d say.” James looked over at Severus who was looking over from the back wall.

“Couldn’t have been that nice if you had to rush over here and chug the juice down,” Sirius yelled a little louder than you had wanted.

You glanced over at Severus who looked away, clearly upset by what he had heard. Even then as James and Sirius tried to make him seem unlikable, your heart was still racing and your lips still ached for his. You turned to them and shoved the empty chalice in their hands.

You walked towards Severus but he left for the other side of the room. You needed to tell him how much you loved it. How you felt like you wanted more, needed more of him. You sighed and waited by a bench for your group of friends to be done.

The torchlights were dimming, and the candles were going out as the hour went on. The night was close to being ruined and there was only one last event that could save it. There were less students but still an enormous handful, and Severus was with his friends talking and drinking one cup after another, that stayed behind.

Cushions from all four houses were being summoned and set on the floor as couples took their spots and claimed each other’s lips. You gulped and decided to use that ‘Gryffindor braveness’ James had mentioned and made your way to Severus.

Him and his friends were getting ready to leave when he saw you. He frowned, making himself look even less approachable than normal, and folded his arms.

“What.” His tone was harsh and it made every hair on your body stand on end.

“Will you join me?” Your voice was louder than you that it would be and was pleased. Maybe you were brave, and just never used it.

His face shifted along with his tone, becoming softer, “Join you?”

More candles were getting put out and you stepped closer, feeling your heart start to race again and your cheeks flush once more. His friends were annoyingly still around, obviously easily engrossed in the drama and you realized this room was the last place you wanted to be with him in.

You smiled, finding it easier to keep talking, “Join me in the empty Ancient Ruins classroom bellow this tower.”

You winked at him and saw his face light up. He nodded and pushed his friends away, thinking the same thing as you about privacy. You took his hand and led him down – taking your cloak with you – and ran giggling into the completely dark and empty room.

The second the door shut you pinned him to the door and pressed yourself against him, kissing him as deeply as possible. You could feel a rush of excitement overtake you and a wave of ecstasy wash over as he moaned behind his smile.

He pulled you in closer and wrapped his arms around, hugging you tight. You stood on your tip toes and unlatched his arms, grabbed his wrists like cuffs and pressed your knuckles to the hard surface behind him. This was the first time you had ever done anything like this and was surprised by your sudden actions.

You had him pushed against the door with his wrists pinned above his shoulders and was currently trailing kisses down his jaw, slowly turning them into bites around his neck. What surprised you most of all was how much he was enjoying it.

You could feel his chest rise and fall with his heavy breaths, matching yours. He turned his head, giving you more of his neck as you nibbled and pulled at his skin. Little red marks were appearing now and, pleased with them, moved back up along his jaw to his mouth.

The moonlight shining through the high windows created a magical glow around you in the silence of the room. Severus eagerly took your lips and hummed with pleasure. You let go of one wrist and trailed your hand down his body, allowing his free hand to do the same. He gripped your waist and pulled you closer, pushing you against him.

“Go out with me!” he blurted out quickly.

He let go of you and you stepped back, watching his face go red. Your happiness overtook you and you started giggling, unable to help thinking how incredibly cute he was. He was covering his face with his hands and shaking his head, his dark tendril-like hair swinging softly and only his nose poked from between his tightly pressed hands.

You smiled and continued giggling, attacking his nose and hands with soft kisses, “Gladly, Severus!”

He looked up and smiled, fixing his glittering black eyes on your (e/c) ones, “Really?”

You stepped closer and stood on your toes once more, wrapping your arms around his shoulders and kissing him passionately. He smiled behind the passionate kiss and wrapped his arms around you once more.

You broke out into a million pecks and finally responded, “I would love nothing more.”

He leaned down and rested his head on your shoulders, breathing softly on your skin, “Happy Birthday, (y/n).”

****

#  **~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~**


End file.
